


Like a Box of Chocolate

by Emmuzka



Series: Life is Like... [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He didn't keep it a secret because of you, you idiot, he did it because of his mom!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Box of Chocolate

Frank spat blood on the ground, barely missing his shoes. He felt around with his tongue for loose teeth, but thankfully all were still in his mouth and holding. _Fucking Pete. _

The fucker in question hadn't had the common sense to scram, but had only stopped a couple of steps away, breathing in gulps and still eyeing Frank like a mad horse.

"What do you want from me? He kept this secret from me for like forever, and now everybody thinks that I'm going to drop everything and rush to his side? To be a man? Nobody asked what I want! No one asked me when he could still have gotten abortion! Do I have any say in this at any point?! Well, just watch me!"

Pete _growled._ "Fucking babies, you gutless fucker."

"Shut up! He wasn't a damsel in distress, he wasn't some unicorn-hugging virgin, he knew what he was doing, okay?! Just because you never had-."

"He is sixteen, you son of a bitch!"

"I-." _What? _ Frank stood still for the first time after Pete had rutted him against a wall. "No way."

Pete looked like he was in a verge of attacking him again. "You didn't know? You should have known, it wasn't like we were keeping it a secret!"

Actually they probably had had, at least for the promoters. Not that Frank would point it out to Pete now. And yeah, he hadn't fucking known.

"He isn't an adult! Everything isn't great!" Pete was yelling again. Frank hadn't noticed before how exhausted he looked. "But we put a fucking major effort to make it look like it or otherwise child services would have two more kids on their hands!"

"But his mom-."

"He didn't keep it a secret because of you, you idiot, he did it because of his mom! Patrick was fucking terrified, hadn't visited doctor once and at some point he stopped eating to keep his mom from noticing. He isn't an adult!" Pete was getting upsetting. And annoying.

Never in his life had Frank felt that the gap between his dreams and the expectations of others was this vide. The whole society was a fucking hypocrite. He had heard a million times, even from his friends, that a person shouldn't succumb to just trying to fill their parents' and the society's expectations. And now everyone and their dog expected him to throw all his plans and wishes away and start providing for a guy that he didn't even date and a kid that was decided without him.

"I can't do this." There. A choice made. It wasn't that hard. Now just stick with it. "Pete. I'm sorry. Say to him that I'm sorry. I could try now, but I know that we would never make it."

Pete looks oddly settled, regarding what Frank just said. Calm, resigned. "You understand that this is it? No responsibility, no rights. You won't get a second chance. You call in five years and ask to see your kid, and I will _kill you._ You won't have a kid. Maybe the kid will have some other father."

"I understand." Frank looked Pete in the eyes one last time, to conclude this, what ever it was, and turned to leave. He did understand, really. Wouldn't stop him from checking time to time how the kid would be doing, though. Just, checking.


End file.
